<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Side by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957537">Sunny Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Anime, Bad Cooking, Comedy, Competition, Cooking, Eating, Food, Gen, Hamburgers, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, Lunch, M/M, Not Cheating, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short &amp; Sweet, Slash, Teamwork, Teasing, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaishi Takeru’s attempt at cooking a meal for Motomiya Daisuke doesn’t go as planned. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny Side</p><p>Author’s Note: Set after <em>Digimon Adventure 02</em> and prior to <em>Digimon Adventure tri.</em> Inspired by a dish from the ANION STATION Digimon Adventure tri. Music Cafe Collaboration. Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.</p><p>Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Takaishi Takeru’s attempt at cooking a meal for Motomiya Daisuke doesn’t go as planned.</p>
<hr/><p>Michael Barton.</p><p>The American Chosen Child was an honest-to-God saint, but he’d been a smidge too friendly around Takeru’s boyfriend (no fault of his own) when he and Mimi came to Japan for the long weekend.</p><p>Michael made a damn fine plate of eggs. Sunny side up and not a yolk overcooked! Was Daisuke supposed to withhold a sincere compliment?</p><p>Takeru liked to believe so.</p><p>To challenge Michael’s coaching from Digitamamon, Takeru had his brother.</p><p>Unfortunately, savviness behind the stove wasn’t genetic. He hesitated to call the lunch he and Patamon worked on together a burger. It was more a club sandwich, in that they wound up adding chicken, lettuce, bacon, and mayo to the pan out of panic to douse the flames.</p><p>All things considered, the presentation was decent. Takeru even crafted cocktail stick “wings” approximating Patamon’s. Yamato hadn’t taught Takeru how to make fries yet, so Takeru just lumped in some potato chips and a mini tomato.</p><p>Daisuke bit into the bun, gulping audibly.</p><p>“It’s inedible, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Want the truth?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to be charging 1,100 yen on any menus…”</p><p>“I think Oniichan’s got leftovers.”</p><p>“Or, you know,” the prospective ramen chef broached smugly, “you could leave the cooking to me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>